Talk:Last Forever - Part Two/@comment-86.145.12.146-20140415141754/@comment-83.162.244.47-20140423123921
Wow - all this listings are pretty one dimensional to the one or other side. Both relationships never have been black or white. That said - I liked Robin and Barney as a couple, just because of their problems with relationships - they had to work so much harder to find a way together. Ted was making it (too) easy for Robin. So for me B/R made sense in a way that it showed that 2 people having messed up backgrounds and families, serious tried to make it work because they loved each other - even though both had no clue how to do that. Thats also were I give my credits to Barney - he tried, of course with a different result that Ted - but thats logical - the only relationship that he has seen working was L/M - that and the fact that Barney is Barney - all this points above are true but without connection to the person of Barney. What did Loretta to Barney because she loved him? Lying - thats what he got already from childhood. So before making this 1-10 lists you should consider that the startingpoints of Barney and Ted are miles away - so this was never a fair race. And some of your points are not true! 1. How they came together: B/R have been friends for 3y before that "one night stand" - so it was something which happens often in reality - friends having sex and than there are 3 options - stay friends, become lovers or kill the friendship. Thats a theme in many films or series - so it wasn't just a ONS - it was a friendship shifting to love. 2. Boy meets a girl falls in Love, yes for Ted it was love at the first sight, but apparently this was a bit lopsided given the bumpy start. And Teds second start with Robin? - I read a lot about honesty - Sorry but TED actually had not even proper split up with Victoria when getting together with Robin. No one mentions that! And as I remember both V & R where pissed when realizing it. 3. Ted/Barney going Big for Robin. All that Locket stuff? Barney eventually CAME to help Robin, Ted woulndt have found that Locket when it wasnt for Lily - Barney never got that information with the pencilbox - how was he supposed to find that Locket - he never had a chance to! Barney did things tofor Robin, like flying to Canada to get her back for her citizenship test, like making an application video and send it out to get her a job and a visa. Like beeing there for her when she thought she was pregnant! Giving her the Superdate not banging Anita! Of course Teds stuff was much more romantic and there fore "big" but Barney isnt Ted - so of course his "big" looks different! 4. Ted got the emotional side of Robin, true but Barney got the strong/ independent side of Robin something Ted always had problems with. So none of them got the "full" Robin and its totally not to weight wich side is more important. 5. Barneys "methods" to win her back. What I said above - its Barney so he did something he was good in to reach his aim - maybe it not romantic - but it was the only way not to fail - remember what happend when he was honest? In Disaster averted, Tick Tick Tick or the first time at Teds birthday? Robin couldnt handle it and ran away because she was afraid of her feelings. Yes, Barney tricked her, but knowing her, the only way to open her eyes to her feelings was to make her think he will marry someone else - that is what always worked for Robin - she just admitted feelings when it was to late (ted meeting Victoria, marrying Stella, Barney getting together with Nora or Quinn) Sure that is not very romantic - but proofed to be more effective than telling her his feeling right in the face. 6. The break ups - well both of them have been very civilized. T/R because they wanted other things and B/R realizing that they might be better just being friends since they had no idea how to manage that 2 awesomes dont cancel out each other. Well and sometime couples make themself miserable bc they love each other and dont know how to work with that and in Rough Patch it was quite overdrawn to get the fact - thats what Ted was also saying. 7. After the break up - Barney getting back to his old behaviour - isnt logical that he falls back to this? He always did it instead of dealing with his true feelings before and after his relationships. B is not the type of moaning, Ted is, but that does not say anything how hard they took it. Yes Barney was hurting Robin with it, but it wasnt on purpose - when he finally realized that she had bigger problems he reacted. By the way they were splitting up I was also surprised that she was moaning - when Robin split up with Ted she traveld to Argentina and got a new guy - so much ab moaning - how the hell should B know that R was the moaning type - she never showed it before. 8. About changing for the other - Robin splited up with Ted because she did not want to change for him, B/ R splitted up the first time because they did not know how to adjust without changing. The second time B/R came together was just that they tried to make it work without changing each other because thats what they are and they realized thats why they loved each other. Actually in my opinios its not good if you have to change for the other, adjusting yes but no complete change - thats not healthy and you cant get happy - thats why R/T did not work in the beginning. Ab going to Rome or the judgeship - thats not changing thats compromising - and true that it looks like B/R divorced about not able to compromise. That bothers me that we never saw they tried or what the real reasons of this divorce where, because I thought they were grown enough to deal with that. That said I think its not that easy just to say B/R = bad , T/R = good relationship